Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 007
"Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" is the seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 25, 2014. Featured Duels Shingo Sawatari vs. Kakimoto Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shingo controls "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position, while Kakimoto controls "Power Darts Shooter" (1800/???) in Attack Position. Shingo's turn "Mobius" attacks and destroys "Power Darts" (Kakimoto ? → 0). Shingo Sawatari vs. Unknown Turn 1: Unknown Unknown Sets five cards. Turn 2: Shingo As his opponent controls at least two Set Spell/Trap Cards, Shingo Special Summons "Essha the Frost Vassal" (800/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shingo Tributes "Essha" to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (2400/1000). Its effect activates as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying two Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls ("Phantom Des Spear" and "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil"). As he has Tribute Summoned this turn, Shingo activates "Advance Carnival", letting him Tribute Summon again this turn in addition to his Normal Summon. He Tributes "Mobius" to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch" (2800/1000), who can be Tribute Summoned with only one Tribute by Tributing a Tribute Summoned monster. The effect of "Mobius" activates as it was Tribute Summoned, letting Shingo destroy three Spell/Trap Cards the opponent controls. As it was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster, the Set cards cannot be activated in response. Unknown's Set cards (two copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" and "Mystical Space Typhoon") are destroyed. "Mobius" attacks directly, but Unknown activates the effect of the "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard as a direct attack was declared. This lets him Special Summon as many copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" from his Graveyard as possible as Monster Cards. He Special Summons three copies (0/300 each) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Mobius" attacks and destroys a "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil", with the effect of that card banishing it as it was sent to the Graveyard after being Summoned as a monster. Shingo Sets a card. Turn 3: Unknown Unknown overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster Shingo controls ("Mobius" 2800 → 1400) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" 2500 → 3900). He activates the effect again, detaching another Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Mobius" again ("Mobius" 1400 → 700) and add that amount to its own ATK ("Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" 3900 → 4600). "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" attacks and destroys "Mobius" (Shingo 4000 → 100). Shingo activates his face-down "Ice Rage Shot", destroying a monster that destroyed a WATER monster by battle and inflicting damage to the opponent equal to that monster's ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but Unknown activates the effect of the "Phantom Des Spear" in his Graveyard, negating the activation of and destroying the opponent's Trap Card and inflicting 100 damage to him (Shingo 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * Just before The Dark Duelist activates his Duel Disk, Sawatari's appears active and stays that way until he is shown activating it a few moments later. Notes Videos (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 7 preview - HD